Holy Protector
by BlackKitsune88
Summary: A young man finds favor in the eyes of heaven and gains supernatural powers.He gets transported to Equestria in a glass bubble. Stuff ensues.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:All Pony characters belong to Hasbro. I only own Kris. Michael the Archangel Belongs to Himself and God. Enjoy.

Holy Protector Chapter 1

It was midnight in Citrus Heights, California and one lone figure was walking down

a street. He walked over to a bench and sat down on it, listening to Die With You

by Blutengel. He closed his eyes,head bobbing to the music.

When the song was finished, he picked up his Mp3 Player and switched the song to Threnody by HATE.

He started headbanging when the feeling of being watched made him look up.

Standing in front of him was a tall man had white slicked back hair and a well kept,rounded beard. He had on a

robe of the purest whit you could ever imagine.

Kris took off his headphones and asked ,trying not to be rude, " What are you looking at, and why are you staring

at me?" The man looked sad. He asked Kris,"Why do you listen to songs of hatred? Were you not taught to love?"

Kris asked the man, " Why should I love,huh? I have prayed for that very thing, and no woman, except for my mother and big

sister, has shown me any. I cannot find love here. And I have NO power at all except for my coice of entertainment."

The man smiled and said, "You have found favor in heavens eyes. And we were curious to know, do you want power beyond

your wildest dreams?"

Kris said," Oh, yeah... By the way, who are you?" The man identified himself as none other than Michael the

Archangel. Kris immediately fell to one knee, saying, "Forgive me, my lord. What do I owe the honor of your presence?"

Michael asked, "Why do you kneel,friend" You know we are to bow to God only."

Kris said, "I kneel before my King, I bow to my God. There is a difference, Mi'lord."

Michael chuckled at that and said, " You may arise, my young friend."Michael placed his glowing hand on Kris's head when

he stood and said, "Now receive powers beyond your wildest dreams. And you may also have one wish granted. Choose

wisely on your wish. Though I think I know what you are going to ask for, already." Kris then

made his wish, " I wish to go to a place where I will find love from I dont care how many, just Love."

At that an unseen force lifted Kris off his feet and before his wish was granted, Michael said, "Your wish will be granted,my

young friend."

And Kris got encased in a glass bubble and rapidly gained altitude. He was going faster and faster and not even feeling the

g-forces going by. He was going faster than the speed of light by now and the sights he saw. Oh, how wonderous! Planets,

Stars, Galaxies. He watched in awe as these sights flew by. And noticed that he was approaching a purple galaxy. And as his

little spacecraft penetrated it he approached a planet roughly the same size as Earth. As his craft approached the planet ,it

got slower and slower. His craft went to a halt and landed gently on the planets surface. And then the bubble faded and

disappeared.

When Kris looked around and up, he noticed it was night time. He also noticed he was in a town of some sorts

and hestarted walking throught the town. He passed by many houses and other buildings and noticed a tree that also looked

like a house. He thought," That's strange." And he approached it and looked in its windows and noticed a bunch of books.

He thought," This must be the towns library. If the towns inhabitants are friendly, maybe I could read a couple of books." Kris

looked in aother window and noticed that the shades were closed. Kris thought,"Hmm, this must be someones home, too."

He noticed he was feeling abit drowsy, so he sat down at the foot of the treehouse,library-thingy and got comfortable, and

fell asleep. He was awoken to the sounds of whispers, kinda loud ones, too.

He opened his eyes and saw a bunch of horse like things standing around him and staring at him. He smiled and said, "Hello

little,horse-things, I won't hurt you.

He was about to get up when one Pink horse-thingie popped up out of nowhere and said in a loud, feminine, squeally voice,

"HI,HOW YOU DOING, I'M PINKIE PIE." Kris screamed,and slammed himself against the side of the treehouse-library-

thingie,and said, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH, DEMON HOOOOOORSE."

The horse-thing, said, rather humorously indignant, "I'm not a horse, I'm a pony, We are all ponies." Kris said, "Uhh,Ok,

AAAAHHH, DEMON PONY."

Another Pony, said in a southern belle accented voice said, "No need to shout,Sugarcube. We mean you no harm. We are just curious, what and who are you?"

Kris said, "I'm a human, and My Name is Kristopher Brewer, But my friends call me, Kris. You may call me Kris, pretty one."

Kris could swear that the pony he had called pretty, had just blushed.

He could not believe it... these ponies could blush. Oh my gosh. He then asked her, "And what is your name,Pretty one?"

Placing emphasis on 'pretty' to see if his theory was correct, she blushed even more red. She then said, " U-uh.M-mah

name's A-applejack, sugarcube."

Kris smiled and said, "It's a pleasure meeting you, Applejack, now could you tell me where a nice secluded place would be,

like say, by a nice babbling brook is, where no-one will bother me is? I would like to see if I can

contact the person who sent me here." Applejack pointed to Kris's right and gave him directions to a nice quiet spot. He

thanked her and promised that he would meet more ponies later and explained that what he had to do was important. He

followed Applejacks directions and came to the spot just as directed.

He sat down by the waters edge for awhile before standing up and saying out loud," Michael, my lord, can you hear me?"

Michael then appeared before him floating above the water. Kris said, "Good, now can you answer me a

few...simple...questions?"

Michael smiled and said, "Yes?" Kris then shouted at the top of his lungs,"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR,BLOOMIN' MIND? WHY

AM I HERE? IS THIS A JOKE? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND LOVE IN THIS PLACE?"

When Kris was finished, he started panting. Michael calmy replied answering each question in a soothing,patient voice, "No,

I am NOT out of my mind,I know exactly what I am doing. You are here because you wished to find love. No,this is NOT a

joke. And you will find love easily here. In multiple ponies."

Kris was aghast,"Wha?"

Michael chuckled and said, "Yes,Kris you will find love in a few ponies here. Now do you want to learn how to

use your powers,or not?"

Kris then said, "Yes, Milord."

Michael said,"One: Stop calling me,'Milord' all the time. Michael is just fine. Two: Let us begin."

Kris nodded and said, "I'm ready."

Michael then said," Very well. I will tell you first what some of you powers are. You can transform into a powerful warrior, real

or made up, of your choice, and gain his powers."

Kris said,"Wow, You mean I could turn into Sephiroth and get his strength and powers?"

Michael said,simply, "Yes, only you will be good. Now I will tell you how to use this power. Number One: Picture him in your head." Kris did as told.

"Now Concentrate on your transformation and imagine yourself as him."

Kris did that and noticed himself getting taller and saw that he had silver hair and an 7-foot katana in his left hand.

He could feel the power coursing through his veins. He hefted the Katana, Masamune and swung it. It cleaved through the

air easily. He picked up a nice sized rock, tossed it up in the air with his right hand, and cut the rock cleanly in two as if it

were thin air.

Kris noticed that the blade of Masamune did not even have the slightest nick in its blade. Kris marveled at that for a

moment, before summoning his wings. Noticed that he had two and not one.

He asked Michael about this and recived a reply, " You cannot fly with one wing only. You need a stabilizing agent. So you

need two wings. Otherwise it is impossible to fly."

Kris nodded before asking how to revert back to his original form .

Michael answered, "Imagine your old self back."

Kris did and he went back to his old self. Michael Taught him how to use Telepathy and Multikinesis. Kris discovered he

could control the Elements and even Time itself.

Michael declared that the training has concluded for now. Kris thanked him and said goodbye to Michael and sat under a

tree by the stream for awhile. He sat for what seemed an age, then he started getting homesick.

He thought of his mom and siblings. And His Brother-in-law and neice, His big sisters daughter.

He then thought back on his abusive dad and realized that even with all these powers he was powerless now in returning

home.

He had no way to contact his mother until a thought occurred to him.

He used Telepathy to contact his mother and tell her not to worry.

He said through Telepathy, "Hi, Mom." His mother gasped and said out loud," Who's there?"

Kris said," Don't speak out loud mother, say it in your head, but, it is me, Kristopher."

She responded in her thoughts, this time in her head, "Where are you?"

Kris said," In a world with talking ponies that have the ability to blush when complimented."

She asked," How did you get there?"

Kris explained everything that had happened so far and assured her that he was ok.

She said," So you are going to find love? ...In a pony?" Kris said, matter-of-factly, " Yup, that is what our lord and

savior said. And he said I would find it in more than one pony. He said ponies...Plural. So He granted my wish exactly. I said 'I

don't care how many'. So I guess I am getting a harem of ponies. Who they are, I don't know yet. I haven't been here that

long."

His Mom nodded and said, "Well I just want you to be happy,I'm not all that happy about it though, but can you answer me

one question,please?"

Kris said, "Sure mom, anything."

She then asked," Why did you leave?"

Kris said, "Because, I wanted the love of a woman and none worth falling in love with were available, I HAD to leave. If I

hadn't, I would have been doomed to stay alone forever and ever."

Kris's mom said,"Kris, there is plenty of fish in the sea here, You just have to take time to look."

Kris calmly said,"No mother, there was not any for me. So I found a place more peaceful and perfect for a guy like me. The

girls here are more exotic and attractive to me, and its nice here. And with my new powers I am going to protect this place

with my life."

Kris's mom broke out in tears and said," What about me? Who is going to protect me and your little brother? Did you think of

that?"

Kris said, "You have the protection of Heaven itself. I have requested that Michael and the rest of the Angels protect my

Family and Extended-Family. So you have nothing to worry about, In fact you should be getting you body-guards any

second now."

Through his mothers ears he heard a knock on his mothers apartments front door. And through her eyes he

saw her open the door to be greeted by four burly men. They wore white T-shirts and black jeans.

They said, "Your son has found favor in the eyes of heaven, and he has requested that we protect you from any harm, Only

you can see us, anyone trying to harm you will only see what is being done to him or her. You will come to no harm with us,

No need to fear."

Kris said to his mother, " See, I told ya, heh."

Kris's mom said, "Yes, but who will protect my middle son,Kristopher?"

One of the burly men, who are in fact, Angels said, "He can protect himself, but if he, however slim a possibility, fails in

protecting himself and those he loves, then half the forces from heaven will descend upon his attacker and rescue and come

to his aid."

This seemed to satisfy her enough, because she said in her mind,"Well I hope you know what you are doing, Kristopher, and

take really good care of yourself, you hear me?"

Kris smiled and said, "I will mom,Thanks."

They said there farewells and Kris cut off contact with her for now.

Kris smiled and walked back toward the town and started talking to some ponies and enjoyed himself.

Well this is my first MLP:FIM Story. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R. Please no flames. Thanx.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Hasbro owns the MLP:FIM Ponies. I do not. I only own my original character. God I and Michael own themselves. Please do not Flame. Only Constructive Criticism. Thank you.I know some of you think my character a Gary-stu. That will be debunked in this chapter and hopefully make this story more enjoyable. I also have a proofreader who will review and edit this story. Now enjoy!

Holy Protector Chapter 2

Kris found out that the world that he is in is called Equestria. And the ponies are under the rulership of a Princess Celestia. And Speaking of Celestia, she put together a town meeting a few days after Kris came to Equestria after she heard of Kris's arrival.

The town meeting was happening right now. It was a question and answer meeting. With Kris and his home-world being the subject. Princess Celestia explained to Kris and the ponies in the audience how a question and answer meeting worked and Kris agreed to answer questions honestly and promptly.

A pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail was the first to ask her question. She asked, "What is your name? Are you a spy?"

Kris answered,"My name is Kristopher, but my friends call me Kris. No, I am not a spy. If I were a spy, I would have more intel on this place that you call home. And spies intend to harm. I am here to make peace."

Another pony, a purple unicorn with an indigo mane with a hime cut asked, "Other than make peace,why are you here?"

Kris answered, "I am here on a mission. I am seeking something that obviously your world can only supply."

A pure white unicorn raised her hoof, Kris acknowledged her. And she asked, "What are you looking for here that your homeworld cannot offer?"

Kris answered, "That will be secret to me and my friend, Michael until further notice, or until I find what I am looking for. Sorry."

A little filly with scarlet mane and tail with a pink bow in her mane, in the front row raised her hoof. Kris acknowledged her. She asked, "Who is, Michael?"

Kris said, "He is my King and savior. You know what? How about I let you meet him? Michael, Please show yourself." At that, Michael revealed himself. He seemed to pop up out of nowhere on the stage.

Michael waved to the audience, and Kris kneeled down to him. Michael told Kris gently but firmly, "Get up, Kristopher. I am not their King, so do not kneel to me in front of them."

Kris apologized, feeling a bit chastened. Just then Kris got an uneasy feeling. And he felt worried. He asked Micheal in latin, "Has secutus est me? Deinde si quid diabolus me daemonia?" Which means,_ Has he followed me? Has the devil or any of his demons followed me here?_

Michael responded in latin, "Nulla Kristopher, securae sunt et habitatores Equestria machinis diaboli. Erit requies munitum." Which means, _No Kristopher, you and the inhabitants of Equestria are safe from the machinations of the Devil. Be rest assured._

Kris sighed with relief, and the question and answer meeting resumed. The pony that introduced herself as Pinkie Pie asked, "What is your homeworld like?" Everypony made sounds of agreement.

Kris felt sick at his heart, so he told them as honest as he could, "My homeworld is a polluted and corrupt world. Men, Women, and Children die everyday. There are corrupt government officials that do everything in their power to make more money. And the world governments spend alot of money on weapons, tools to kill, rather than tools to heal, feed, and make peace. And the rich folk get richer, while the poor get poorer. Men rape and kill their wives. Women kill their Children. Children kill their parents. And man dominates the world. They slaughter countless animals for their own gain. Some use the animals for food. Some use them for clothes. While most just kill an animal for specific parts and waste the rest of it. They just let the corpse rot. Some men use animals for experimenting on. People are very selfish on my homeworld. There are a big population of actually loving and unselfish people on my homeworld,though. And my world has lovely sunsets. And beautiful beaches and gardens. There is a place on my world that is one big garden. It is part of my home country. And that part is called Hawaii. And the Garden Island is part of Hawaii, It is called Kauaʻi. I have never been there myself, but I hear it is very beautiful. Many people go there to relax and enjoy the view. And there are amusement parks called Disneyland and Disneyworld in my home country. They are called the happiest places on Earth. I went there when I was a small child. Disneyland that is, and I had the time of my life. Any more questions?"

The white unicorn from the group he first met raised her hoof. "What in Tartarus are you wearing? How did they manage to get mangled like that?

All the other ponies looked at her in shock from her sudden vulgarity. "What?" she defended herself, "Those clothes are an insult to fashion across Equestria!"

Kris cocked his head slightly to her. "Well," he explained, "this is normal where I come from."

He smiled, but then his smile faded. Michael saw this and said, "Quid est iniuriam?" Which means, _What is wrong?_

Kris said,"Sentio vertiginem et languidum meo stomachum." Which means, _I feel dizzy and sick to my stomach. _Kris then said to Michael, "Ego uestra opera Domini. Statim." Which means_, I need your help,Lord. Immediately._ Kris then said, "Sequere me, Michaelis" Which means, _Follow me, Michael._

Kris excused himself, promising to return to the stage. Kris and Michael went to a quiet place behind the stage. Kris then said to Michael, "Please kill me, or at least heal me."

Michael frowned and asked, "What is the matter?"

Kris said through gritted teeth, "I am coming down off my medication for my Bi-Polar disorder. I dont think I can go through with this mission.I either need my meds, or I need to be speed-detoxed right now, or I will pass help me."

Michael promptly put his hand on Kris and purged his system of any trace of his medication and healed him. Michael made a pill appear in one hand and a gold chalice in the other filled with water. He told Kris to take it. Kris popped it in his mouth. Michael handed Kris the gold chalice and told Kris to drink it down to the last drop. Kris swiftly obeyed.

Kris then asked Michael, "What was that pill I took for?" Michael explained, "That pill is a treatment for your illness. It has long-term effects and you only need to take it once a year. It is not yet time to cure you of your illness. Now come, let us get back on that stage, shall we?"

Kris nodded an affirmative before walking back on stage. The meeting resumed. The pony with the "Hime" cut raised her hoof. Kris pointed at her. She asked, "How did you get here?

Kris smiled at that question, and said, "I simply made a I was lifted off my feet and encased in a bubble made of glass. And I was hurled through space at great speeds and ended up here."

The rainbow maned pegasus mare asked, "Are you sure you are not a spy?" Kris smiled at her and asking her a question patiently, "What will it take for you to believe that I am not a spy and that I mean you no harm. In fact my goals are quite the opposite. I wish to learn from all of you. I wish to learn to live a peaceful life."

The white unicorn asked, "Any plans for settling down? I ask for everyones benefit."

Kris was floored by her boldness. He asked, "What is your name 'Fashionista'?"

She answered,"My name is Rarity, darling." He asked,"And what do you do here?" She said, "I am the towns clothing designer and, as you said, Fashionista." Kris said, "Ah." He was starting to feel abit uncomfortable as he was being stared at by those azure eyes. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he answered more and more questions.

"Now let us end this gathering. I am finished answering questions." Kris hurried off the stage.

Kris ran towards the spot where he yelled at Michael before. He slammed his back against the tree. He told Michael, "I think this is a big mistake, Michael. Did you hear how Rarity was insulting me? I do not think she could be in my harem. Could she?"

Michael replied, "Yes, she is going to be in your harem. And she is just a bit outspoken,thats all. No offense was meant by her questions."

Kris enquired,"Just how many will be in my harem. And who?"

Michael replied," Right now I cannot tell you how many, and as for who, I cannot tell you either, but I will give you a hint. Two of them are royalty."

Kris blinked when he heard that. He turned to look at Michael to explain but he had already evanesced. Kris went back to the village. He had to find a job soon. Applejack's family had been nice enough to lend him their barn. But he needed some more comfortable living conditions. So he decided to try the town's Library.

He walked into the Library, and was greeted by a purple lizard thing with green head-scales. Kris asked, "What are you?And what is your name?"

The purple lizard thing identified himself as a baby dragon and that his name is Spike. Kris looked at Spike in wonder. He stated, "I have never seen a real live dragon before. Dragons on my home-world only exist in fictional stories. Wow, a baby dragon. An honor to meet you, Spike."

Spike responded,"The honor is all mine."

Kris heard a feminine voice call out, "Spike,who are you talking to?" The owner of the voice came around the corner. It was the unicorn with the hime cut from before. The unicorn said,

"Hello, Kris. My name is Twilight Sparkle. I am the towns Librarian. Now that introductions are out of the way. What can I do for you?"

Here is the second chapter. Thank you for being patient. Please continue giving me reviews. I enjoy reading them. I have lots of plans for this Fanfic, so please bear with me here.


End file.
